Bloody Roses
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: [YB/R; R/YB] 'I hate you.' 'I know, yami.' 'You're NOTHING to me.' 'I know.' ...love you, yami...


Bloody Roses

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Something I've been thinking about lately--the concept of it intrigues and interests me. Last image of the ficu was the main inspiration. Ficu is... Abstract. Extremely abstract. Just thinking about it makes my brain hurt.

Yami no Bakura: You mean that you actually _have_ a brain?

..._

Yami no Bakura: D

WARNING: Shounen-ai. Yami no Bakura/Ryou - Ryou/Yami no Bakura.

DISCLAIMER: ... *sulks some more* ...

  
  


* * *

My yami is very beautiful--he's pale and fairy-like and soft-over-steel. He's viscous and kind and cruel and smooth all over. My yami is sadistic and evil; some say that he's insane and psychotic. I think that they just don't understand my yami the way that I understand him. He's the prettiest out of all of the yamis... and he is the most dangerous. 

Nobody ever expects razor-sharp fangs to hide behind those pale pink lips--full and inviting and begging me to nibble and lick and possess. Nobody ever expects crimson-hued mahogany eyes to hide something so sadistic and so cold and cruel that it makes even Yami no Malik look kind. His hair is so soft, like the whitewhite satin that brides wear for their wedding day. It's even prettier when blood is splattered against it, making it look like redred roses against freshly fallen snow. My yami is strong and supple and soft--a seemingly-weak body hiding corded steel.

My yami is gorgeous.

Of course he is.

~ ~ ~

//RA, how I hate him! How I hate _them_ all! How I hate _you_!//

/I know, yami./

//If I didn't need your body so fucking badly, I'd have killed you off long ago. You're _worthless_, yadonushi. You're weak and cowardly--you're a klutz and you can't do _anything_ right. The only thing you _can_ do is step behind the sidelines and watch, waiting for others to save the day and to protect you. You're _worthless_. I hate you.//

/I know, yami. I know./

Fury and anger and brightbright lightning crackling within an obsidian dark Soul Room. //I'd kill you all if I could. You all mean _nothing_ to me. The only thing that matters in the world is collecting the Sennen Items. The only use that you have in _my_ world is your body and your Sennen Ring. _MY_ body and _MY_ Sennen Ring. Isn't that just grand, yadonushi?//

Softsoft smile. Eyes crinkling up and expression understanding. Lightning crackling even more--filling up the Soul Room. 'Stay away! Stay away!' it screamed to outsiders. A small Hikari ignored the message and stepped closer to brooding Darkness.

/It is, yami. My body, my Sennen Ring, my soul--they all belong to you. Everything that I own, everything that I _am_ belongs to you, my yami. So, yes; it _is_ grand./

Barely-heard footsteps--coming closer and closer and closer. Darkness edging away, moving deeper within its sanctuary. But Darkness cannot hide from Light because the Light is able to burn away everything that stands in its way. So how is it possible to hide if there is nothing to hide behind or within?

//Stay away from me, yadonushi. I hate you. You are _nothing_.//

/Yes, I know that, yami. I've always known that./

Closer and closer and closer Light came. For the very first time in millennia, Darkness was scared of the Light. The Light was unafraid--much to contrary belief--and nothing would stop it this time around. No harsh words, no psychological damage, no physical damage. What to do when the Light was finally unafraid of the Darkness--and knew that it could stand against the Darkness... and win?

//STAY AWAY FROM ME!!//

Smoothsmooth arms reaching up to twine around the Darkness' neck while slick lips pressed against his jaw. Kisses rained down upon his jawline and he couldn't do anything to stop the Light. He wanted to melt--succumb to the inevitable. But he couldn't--he was Darkness and Darkness hated. Darkness hated so very much.

//I _hate_ you.//

/...I know, yami. I love you./

//No. I hate you--you will never be anything to me. You never have been and you never will be. I despise you; I loathe you; I hate you. I. Hate. You.//

/.../

//_Hate you._//

Warm breath against his skin, mouth and teeth and lips-- nuzzling his neck while Light mewed softly, begging--all the while knowing that Darkness was lying. Darkness had been lying to himself and to his Light for a very, very long time now. Darkness gasped and closed his eyes, finally giving himself up to something he couldn't help nor change.

//Hate you so much, yadonushi.//

/...I hate you, too./

'Hate the fact that I can't stop loving you, wanting you, _needing_ you...'

'Love you, too, yami.'

  
  


~Owari~

::End::

  
  


A/N: *blinks* It was... kinda fluffy? o.O;; Seriously, though. I have no flippin' clue what this ficu is. Anyone want to attempt to classify it? ^.^;;


End file.
